Valentinstag (OneShot)
by Aliniliie
Summary: Ein 100 Tage Beziehung-Jubiläum, von zwei Mädchen wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Einfach eine kurzer romantischer Oneshot, ich hoffe er ist ganz annehmbar.


Das Treffen am Valentinstag / Oneshot

Info: Diese Geschichte enthält „Mädchenliebe" wenn du es also nicht magst oder dich angeekelt fühlst, fände ich es nett wenn du mir dein miesen Kommentar ersparen könntest und einfach zur nächsten Geschichte gehst. Danke im Voraus.

An alle andern viel Spaß mit dem kleinen Oneshot.

* * *

Aufgeregt lief sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf und ab, immer wieder schaute sie nervös zur Uhr, welche über dem Geheimeingang hing. Noch 10 Minuten. Sie war zu früh, aber sie hatte einfach nicht länger an sich halten können, hatte sich ihren Schal geschnappt, ein Paar Ohrenwärmer und hatte ihren Schlafsaal verlassen. Hier war sie nun, unter dem Misstrauischen Blick der Weasly Geschwister und Harry, lief sie nervös auf und ab. „Hermine, beruhig dich! Was ist denn los mit dir?" Hermine blickte auf. „Ach, nichts. Wirklich." Ihr Blick wanderte wieder Richtung Uhr. „Gut, es ist Hogsmeade Wochenende. So viel wissen wir. Dass du nicht mit uns in den Honigtopf später möchtest, wissen wir auch. Auch dass du nichts für den Unterricht machen musst, ist sehr offensichtlich. Ist irgendein Feiertag von dem wir was wissen sollten? Nein wohl eher nicht." Beendete Ginny ihren Redeschwall, aber man konnte sehen wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf weiter drehten. Noch fünf Minuten. „So, ich muss los." Sagte Hermine plötzlich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Geheimeingang zu. Das Portrait schwang auf. „Man sieht sich, Leute." Sagte sie noch schnell, bevor das Gemälde zurück schwang. Kurz war noch eine Beschwerde der jungen Weasly zu hören und schon war Hermine durch das Wirre Treppenhaus, bis zur Eingangshalle gelaufen. Dort wickelte sie sich den Schal um und zog die Ohrenwärmer auf, dann trat sie raus in die Kälte des Winters. Es hatte geschneit und eine mindestens 10 cm hohe Schicht Schnee bedeckte den Innenhof von Hogwarts. Langsam trat sie unter dem Vordach hervor. Schneeflocken fielen auf ihr Gesicht und schmolzen sofort, durch die Wärme welche ihre Haut ausstrahlte.

„Hey." Hörte sie auf einmal hinter sich, langsam drehte sie sich um. Und dort nur wenige Meter entfernt stand der Grund für ihre Aufgeregtheit. Röte machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit. „Hey." Antwortete sie leise und machte einen Schritt auf die andere Person zu, nicht sicher wie sie handeln sollte. Hermine schaute über den Innenhof, es befanden sich noch fünf weiter Schüler auf dem Innenhof. Zwei waren damit beschäftig sich mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, zwei weitere waren gerade aus der gegenüberliegenden Tür getreten und rieben sich noch die Hände vor Kälte. Die fünfte Person, ein Erstklässler wie es schien, rollte fleißig Schnee zu großen Kugeln für einen Schneemann. Bevor sie weiter nachdenken konnte, schloss die andere Person den Abstand zwischen den beiden und schloss die Gryffindor in eine feste Umarmung. „Minn." Seufzte sie in deren Schulter. „Ich hab dich vermisst." „Ich dich auch Greeny." Genau das waren die Spitznamen, die sie sich jetzt schon seit dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung gaben, auch wenn es anfangs, deshalb ein paar Uneinigkeiten gegeben hatte. Hermine Granger und Daphne Greengrass, wie sie verschiedener nicht sein konnten, feierten heute am 14.2 ihr 100 Tage Pärchen-Jubiläum. Hermine schob Daphne etwas von sich weg und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. Langsam bewegten sich die zwei Gesichter aufeinander zu. Ihre Lippen verschlossen sich und Hermines Hände rutschen um Daphnes Nacken, um sich näher zu ziehen, die Hände der Blonden ruhten auf Hermines Hüfte und drückten sie an sich. Durch ein lautes Klacken wurden sie unterbrochen und ertappt trennten sie sich voneinander und nahmen ein bisschen Abstand. Ein Junge war durch die Tür, direkt hinter den zwei getreten und starrte die beiden nun mit hoch rotem Kopf an. Schnell machte er die Fliege. Hermine und Daphne schauten sich kurz an, dann brachen sie in lautes, schallendes Gelächter aus.

Das Gesicht des Jungen war einfach zu witzig gewesen. Lachend nahmen sie sich bei der Hand und traten ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade an. Redend und witzelnd, immer mal wieder nach hinten schauend liefen sie den Weg runter ins Dorf. Es waren noch eins zwei Pärchen und Grüppchen vor und hinter ihnen, aber niemand von denen kümmerte sich um das Pärchen. Sie hatten Glück, dass niemand da war der sie verpfeifen oder Gerüchte in die Welt setzten würde, denn bisher waren sie noch kein offizielles Pärchen, weshalb sie sich eigentlich nur an den Wochenenden treffen konnten und ab und zu unter der Woche, wenn sie ihre Freunde abgeschüttelt hatten. In der Ferne waren schon die Ersten Häuser Hogmeades zu sehen und die Zwei beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Quasselnd erreichten sie den ersten Laden, ein Buchgeschäft und Hermine zog Daphne lächelnd durch die Tür. Hier war ihre Welt.

Einmal hatte Daphne sich sogar beschwert, dass Hermine die Bücher wichtiger seien als sie, daraufhin hatte die Angeklagte nur von ihrem Buch aufgeschaut und meinte „50/50. Mein Schätzchen. Die Bücher werden dein ewiger Konkurrent sein." Sie hatte gezwinkert und Daphne in einen heißen Kuss gezogen.

Hermine schlenderte durch die Regale, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Freundin. Diese ließ ihren Blick, wahllos über die Regale streifen, als ihr Blick bei einer Fluse hängen blieb, welche sich in den Gewellten Haaren von Hermine gefangen war. Daphne beugte sich hinab, sie war um die fünf Zentimeter größer als Hermine, und pustete die Fluse weg. Hermine quiekte auf und schlug das Buch in ihren Händen vor Schreck zu. Sie drehte sich zu Daphne um. „Da war eine Fluse." Meinte diese nur, dann beugte sie sich langsam hinab zu ihrer Freundin. Mit roten Wangen schaute Hermine in Daphnes Augen und schon befanden sie sich wieder in einem Kuss. Daphne bat um Einlass und bekam ihn. Leicht hob sie Hermine am Bein an und drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal. Das Buch war zwischen die Beiden gequetscht und schon längst vergessen. Schwer atmend lösten sich die beiden Münder voneinander. „Sicher dass wir noch ins Café wollen? Oder nicht doch lieber zu mir? Im Moment sollte niemand in den Slytherin-Kerkern sein." Meinte Daphne erhitzt. Sie hatten sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn mit einander geschlafen. Sie sollten sich wirklich bald outen, war Daphnes Meinung, dann könnten sie sich ohne Störungen treffen. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dass ihre Locken nur so flogen. „Nein. Nein. Was würde denn dann mit dem Kuchen passieren? Irgendwer muss ihn doch essen!" Kuchen klappte immer, denn der war Daphnes Lieblingsspeise. Hermine wand sich unter Daphne heraus und stellte das Buch nach einem Glättungs-Zauber ins Regal zurück. Sie küsste ihre, jetzt überschwänglich fröhliche Freundin, schnappte sich ihre Hand und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Auf ihren Weg zu Madam Puddifoots Café, machten sie noch einen Abstecher in den Honigtopf und in Terry's Kräuterladen, dann betraten sie mit roten Nasen das kleine Café. Heute war Valentinstag und das sah man, aus dem Schornstein kam wie immer rosa Rauch auf und der Raum war über und über rosa, doch heute war ALLES mit roten und pinken Herzen geschmückt, auf jedem Tisch Rosen und goldene Egel flogen über den Köpfen der Pärchen und ließen Konfetti auf sie nieder rieseln.

Hermines und Daphnes Hände ließen einander los, doch das Café war überfüllt und die Pärchen waren nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Die Gryffindor durchquerte schnellen Schrittes das Café und trat an die Theke, hinter welcher Madam Puddifoot stand und lächelnd Tee aufkochte. „Ah, Hermine. Da bist du ja!" Meinte diese und trat hinter der Theke hervor. Daphne hatte zu Hermine aufgeschlossen und schaute nun neugierig über deren Schulter. „Folgt Mir, Mädchen." Sagte Madam P. und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie steuerte auf eine Rosa Tür zu, öffnete diese und stieg durch das dahinterliegende Treppenhaus in den zweiten Stock auf. Am oberen Ende der Treppe wartete sie auf die zwei Mädchen. „Nach rechts, dritte Tür." Wies sie die beiden an. „Ich wünsche viel Spaß und einen guten Appetit." Lächelnd verabschiedeten sie sich und Madam P. ging wieder hinab in die überfüllte Gaststube. Die beiden Mädchen befolgten die Angaben der Hausmutter und begaben sich in das hinterste Zimmer im rechten Flur. Hermine blieb vor der Tür stehen und machte einen Schritt zur Seite um ihrer Freundin den Vortritt zu lassen. Neugierig öffnete Daphne die Tür und trat ein. Als sie den Raum erblickte, machte sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit und sie fiel Hermine um den Hals. „Woah, wie schön! Dir auch ein schönes 100 Tage Jubiläum." Schon drückte sie ihrer Freundin zehntausend Küsse ins Gesicht. Daphne zog Hermine zum Tisch welcher sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand.

Der Raum war in Rot/Gold und Grün/Schwarz geschmückt, mit roten Herzen-Luftballons. In Der Mitte befand sich eine runder Tisch, darum eine Halbkreis-Bank und auf dem Tisch stand eine riesige rosa Torte mit der Zahl 100 in großen roten Buchstaben. Der Raum war mit vielen kleinen schönen Details ausgeschmückt und perfekt für die zwei.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt, quasselte das Pärchen über sich und die Welt und aßen den Kuchen. Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich Hermine auf und drehte sich mit erstem Gesicht zu Daphne. „Hier!" sagte sie und hielt Daphne ein kleines Grünes Päckchen mit roter Schleife vor die Nase. Diese nahm es lächelnd entgegen. „Ah. Warte!" Daphne kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte einen Briefumschlag hervor und drückte ihn Hermine in die Hand. „Hier." Dann wand sie sich ihrem Päckchen zu. Sie zog die Schleif ab und als sie den Inhalt des Päckchen sah, fiel sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Oh mein Gott! Danke. Danke. Hermine. Ich liebe dich!" und zog sie in einen innigen Kuss. „Los hol ich schon raus." Meinte die Gryffindor, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren. Wie ihr befohlen holte Daphne die zwei Ringe aus der Box. Der eine war Silber mir einer sich windenden Schlange mit grünen Opal-Stein Augen, auf der Innenseite war ein DH eingraviert. Der andere Ring war golden und auf ihm thronte ein Löwe mit Rubin-Stein Augen. Auf der Innenseite war HD eingraviert. Die Slytherin steckte der Gryffindor den silbernen Ring an, und erstickte den Protest, dass der silberne Ring eigentlich nicht für sie sei mit einem Kuss, dann steckte sie sich den goldenen an. „Danke, Minn!" sagte Daphne und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung. „So und jetzt mach deins auf." „Warte!" Hermine griff nach Daphnes Hand und hielt die Ringe an einander. Die Ringe reagierten auf einander und sofort begannen sie Löwe und Schlange zu umgreisen. „Das ist ja sowas von cool! Jetzt aber Du." Hermine tat wie befohlen und öffnete den Briefumschlag. Vor Begeisterung quiekte sie kurz und drückte Daphne fest an sich. „Danke. Danke. Danke." Sie zog das Medaillon hervor. Es war silbern und hatte einen Löwen und eine Schlange, welche sich umkreisten auf der Vorderseite. Sie waren jeweils in den Farben der Häuser gehalten. „Los öffne es." Das ließ sich Hermine nicht zweimal sagen und schon hatte sie es geöffnet. Darin war ein Bild, von ihrem Treffen in einer der vielen Besenkammern. Sie hatten Ordnung geschaffen und mit den Gerätschaften gespielt als Daphne ein Bild gemacht hatte. Hermine mit einem Besen in Knapphaltung und Daphne ganz nah daneben mit einem Eimer auf dem Kopf und es bewegte sich, wie sie sich immer näher kamen und sich dann küssten. Die Freundinnen fielen sich um den Hals. Nachdem Daphne Hermine das Medaillon angelegt hatte, kuschelten und unterhielten sie sich noch bis Madam Puddifoot sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass das Café in einer halben Stunde schließen würde. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Raum und spähten durch die Tür im Erdgeschoss. Hermine konnte gerade noch sehen wie Ginny mit Harry das Café verließen, sonst war niemand bei dem sie sich Sorgen machen mussten im Raum. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Café und merkten nicht wie Madame P. hinter ihnen mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Diese Mädchen." Lächelnd trat sie wieder hinter die Theke.

Vorsichtig öffnete das Pärchen die Tür nach draußen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stolperten sie direkt in Ginny. „Ah Hi, Hermine. Hab ich doch richtig gesehen. DAS war also der Grund warum du ausgebucht für heute warst." Sagte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Hättest ja ruhig mal was sagen können das du in einer Beziehung bist." Verdutzt schauten die Ertappten die Rothaarige an. „Äh ja, das ist Daphne. Daphne, Ginny." Machte es Hermine schnell. „Ich freu mich ja so für euch." Sagte Ginny schließlich und drückte die beiden fest. Nach der Verabschiedung flüsterte Ginny, Hermine noch schnell „Ich möchte alles wissen, jedes Detail." Zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, welcher noch im Bücherladen hatte vorbeischauen wollen.

* * *

Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich auf das Pairing gekommen bin, aber ich dachte mir diese typische Dramoine wäre doch langweilig und viel zu lang ;)

Kommt aber auch noch! :D

Denkt daran für jedes Review gibts nen Schokomuffin! ;*

Lg Al


End file.
